bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:First Zealot
Is he encountered in BioShock Infinite? I'm wondering if the Zealot holding the meeting in the Order's headquarters could be the First Zealot. It isn't mentioned in the game (prove me wrong), but the game files for his speech could answer the question(?) It would greatly increase his purpose in-game and his article. --Shacob (talk) 16:23, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :Subtitles only list him as "Crow", no title listed. :( There is no statement I can see this Zealot is the First Zealot. That said, I DO think the Crow in the Order HQ is the First Zealot. The Voxophone is found in the same room we first encounter him and he clearly is in position of authority since he is the one running the meeting. That's the sort of thing the boss does. I would add it but also put in a line saying that it is only very highly likely that Crow was the First Zealot, not 100% positive that it's him. sm --Solarmech (talk) 16:45, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Although the subtitles failed us, we still have the audio files as a last chance. I agree with you, I think the crow is the First Zealot. However, I'm not sure if we should add it as it is sort of against the speculation policy, as we don't know for sure at this time. On a slightly different note, I found T. Ryder Smith website (The voice actor for Sander Cohen, the First Zealot and the Zealots), where he lists the voice roles he did for Infinite: *Founder Lee Brandon *An Auctioneer *An Automaton *Edward Sim The Auctioneer is the man we see auctioning jobs in the Plaza of Zeal, I'm not sure what Automaton he voices. Founder Lee Brandon or Edward Sim could be the real identity of the First Zealot (Founder Lee Brandon is more likely), or the name of the Vigor Barker at the Fairgrounds. Again, the audio files are needed. (The voices he did for Burial at Sea: *Sander Cohen *Reggie the bartender (The bartender at Le Temps Perdu?) *Hubert the businessman) --Shacob (talk) 17:42, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :There's speculation and then there is "speculation" ;) Checking the subtitles there isn't anything listed under Reggie or bartender in Le Temps Perdu. He is listed as just "waiter". I've noticed they sometimes have names (even full backgrounds) for characters but don't tell the players all this info. As for Automatons, how many of them have voices? The Motorized Patriot, Dollar Bill (which we know was voiced by Levine), Minuteman's Armory, the Admission Machines (Entrance to the Raffle) and Veni! Vidi! Vigor!. I don't think he did the Minuteman's Armory as the voice is rather low, but I could be wrong. The Vigor barker is listed only as "Bucking Bronco Barker". Big surprise there. We do get some names in the audio files. Am looking. sm --Solarmech (talk) 20:14, December 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Add on. Found the voice lines for the waiter and his name is Alfonso (Providing I have the right person). Can't find any Reggie in DLCB's files. Could this bartended have been in DLCC? sm --Solarmech (talk) 20:24, December 19, 2016 (UTC)